Draw With Me
by EternallySky
Summary: There were many things separating them, even in the past life but that didn't stop them from trying. Because there were three words that didn't escape her lips that day. RxN
1. Prologue:Breaking Light

So it's finally here :) I hope you all enjoy it!

I don't own kh

* * *

**Breaking Light**

* * *

She hummed quietly as she sketched. Never once taking her eyes off the sketch when she heard the kettle boil; only listened to the rhythmic raindrops. She used red, yellow, orange, and black.

"Naminé would you like hot chocolate?" She turns to see her brother's girlfriend, Aerith offer a drink. Aerith was very graceful and always knew when it was time for a break and simply beautiful if words cannot describe.

"Yes please." Naminé thanked her quietly sipping on the drink. They were both waiting for Cloud to return seeing he left in a hurry said he had to help out the Restoration Committee and don't leave the house.

"May I see? You're almost done." Handing it over to her, Naminé looked outside to see the sky darkening, frown placed upon her face she wonder why the weather was so weird when Radiant Garden was always sunny.

Aerith flipped through the sketchbook taking all of the details in slowly, the way the bear smiled, how an orange tiger could sit on his tail. The rabbit who loved gardening and the piglet that's always small, kangaroos close as a family it could be.

"You're such a wonderful artist; you're almost done repairing the book." Admiring the small artist she handed it back to her.

"Thank you but I don't know if my work is as good as your cooking." Smiling sweetly at her Naminé finished the hot chocolate in a big gulp.

"I'll be in my room if you need me." She took her supplies and headed upstairs. Best not known to Aerith, Naminé wanted to sneak out of the house to look for her brother or find out what is going on. Something was off and it bothered Naminé endlessly. Slipping out of the window and onto the balcony she jumped off carefully noticing the rain making it slippery. She was wearing a hoodie-like dress that was black and ended below her knees covering her attire; there was only one button above her chest the shape of a dragon. This was one of Clouds gift to her, black was his favorite color and a dragon to match his own pendant on his left chest.

Nobody was outside that gave Naminé this eerie feeling but brushed it off knowing nobody should be outside. The gray skies that continued to rain lightly never ceased to stop. Naminé started to walk out of the Market District heading for Merlin's house the old wizard.

Raising her fist ready to knock on the door she heard a _CLANG_. Following the noises she picked up her pace where more metal was clashed with metal. She ran all the way to the castle gates horrified to see creatures everywhere, there were black ant like creatures and suited ones then there were these white creatures moving around to swiftly dodging all attacks. Not only were they attacking each other but Yuffie was there fighting by herself.

Legs shaken, afraid for the safety of herself and her friend she decided to go back home so she wouldn't get in the way. It was already too late though for poor Naminé was soon later confronted by the heartless that spotted her. Squeaking she caught the attention of the Ninja doing all sorts of aerobatics with a 4 starred weapon.

"Naminé! What are you doing here?" Yuffie shouted in panic for her safety and that more nobodies and heartless seems to of notice her.

"H- H- Help!" They all jumped at her at once while she had her arms crossed to her chest looking down with eyes closed tight she was scared to see what happen. Naminé never saw those creatures and never even believed that it exists, they were nightmares used to get little child to sleep, they weren't suppose to come alive and attack her.

"You're alright aren't you?" Yuffie asked with worry. Luckily Yuffie was able to get to Naminé in time to rescue her by lifting both of them off the ground and fleeing the battle. Naminé opened her eyes slowly to see Yuffie dragging her around now to another battle.

"I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get in the way. I just wanted to know what was going on. Where's Cloud?" Naminé said trying to keep up with her speed.

"If Cloud was here either I'd think they all be dead if they kept on charging at you. They're called Heartless and Nobodies. There in some sort of a war with each other, there looking for something that's all we know. Something to do with light I guess. They're attracted to Cloud though so he went to the Castle with Leon." Yuffie said trying to explain it while keeping both of them out of danger.

"Go find Tifa!" Yuffie yelled after a guy came dressed in a black coat blocked their way.

"I'll kick your butt for trying to ruin our world!" She yelled in determination.

_Heartless? There those black ant's right? I hope Clouds okay. Where's Tifa…? _She was stopped in her tracks once more to ponder where she had ran off too, she can see a large castle and going up closer to it she sees something a person would rarely see. A war right in front of your eyes was not something you would see in a life. There must be a 1000 of them she thought backing away slowly.

Turning around she was met face to face with heartless circling around her closing in on her like vultures. She started to look around frantically for an exit but to her luck there was none. She was defenseless and she knew it, Aerith only taught her Cure spells and Yuffie only taught her how to do gymnastics, she wanted to learn from Tifa but Cloud said it wasn't necessary seeing she was always protected.

Trapped by a dark ring slowly closing in she prayed for Cloud and Aerith's forgiveness for leaving the house and not knowing she did. They all jumped at her drowning her in her own despair of darkness. She was desperate for anyone to save her right now.

_One heartless down._

_Two heartless down._

_Five more too go._

_She's still alive, just unconscious._

There were Nobodies around him fighting for him so he could tend to the falling girl. Bringing his hands under her knees with his arms on her small back he lifted her up bridal style carrying her out. She had bruises and scratches all over her arms and legs but that didn't stop him from admiring her. She was a fallen angel in his eyes that darkness dared to touch.

Having no survivors of the battle he decided to take her away from here. _Where should I take her? This is her alright…_ He didn't know whether to RTC (Return To Castle) or bring her home where she belongs.

"So she's the girl?" A sickeningly sweet voice said belonging to none other who controls Heartless.

"A little bird told me she would be here." Maleficent was facing his back but didn't bother to hurt him now, not yet. She had a plan and she needed her alive for it.

"What do you want with her?" He asked quietly with no emotion just wanting to get out of here.

"She'll be a new edition to my collection of course; I only need a few more until it's complete." She said with a sadistic smile slowly spreading across her face.

"Have you resort to collecting all the princesses because you're not pretty?" There was a hint of sarcasm this time just to annoy her.

Maleficent gasped, "You'll take those words back." Darkly as said she casted a green ball of fire aimed towards his head. Having no chance to waste he quickly muttered "Reflect" that shot back her orb.

"Insolent fool!" She half yelled summoning Heartless recklessly surrounding Roxas.

"C-Cloud?" Naminé was starting to get back her vision to find it a bit hazy; she saw blonde spikes and sky blue eyes thinking immediately it was Cloud. Roxas kept quiet, he was too busy thinking how to get out of this. While thinking of his options Maleficent casted Magic spells at him sending him on his knees coughing but still supporting Naminé.

"It was a wrong move to let your guard down!" She started to cast more while Roxas took the hits trying to protect Naminé. Being a newbie at missions Roxas had no choice but to flee, he used all his energy before blacking out to make the dark portal appear beneath him.

Naminé felt cold and didn't know where she was and in fear she hugged the closest thing to her pressing her body against his. Looking around she finds herself in a library where it probably held books she didn't even know about exist. She was found on the ground with Cloud as she thinks with his head on her stomach and body splattered out. Wiggling out of his grasp she examined her body and his. He was covered in ashes and burns while she had cuts and bruises since his whole body was covered in black she could only see his face even when his hood was still on.

Turning him over she took off his hood and gasped, both hands on her mouth, her eyes widened slightly. She thought all along he was Cloud. His hair was much more spiked differently than her brothers with a softer look to his face. _But why didn't he say anything?_ She quickly sat on her legs and brought his head to her thighs making it a pillow for him. Cradling his head she tried Curaga spells only to no avail that she was drained out of her magic. She couldn't save herself and further more she couldn't even help him. _He saved my life when he didn't even know me and I can't even cast a simple cure spell._ Her eyes watered when panic rose to her mind thinking he might be severely injured because of her.

Cupping his face she brought her face closer to his. _His skin is cold…My legs really hurt but I don't want to move._ _Please be okay. _She closed her eyes to prevent tears except one that escaped easily sliding down her cheek to land on his.

_**Think of the light.**_

_Light? Why?_

_**You are light. **_

Trusting the voice inside her head she was indulged in warmth bringing him close to her chest. They were in a green circle, slowly healing them while flowers danced around them landing on injuries making sure it was never there.

Half-lidded eyes open with beautiful cerulean eye color he sat up quickly clutching his head when he could feel the headache coming to him as he recalls the last memory. Standing up he offered his hand out to the girl who healed him. She took his hand and he could feel how soft her skin was. His hood was still off that didn't hide his features anymore, they were both staring at each other never breaking eye contact not knowing what to make of each other.

"Thank you." Roxas was first to break the silence, thanking her with a small smile.

"You're welcome." She said still admiring how his eyes look beautiful even when his face had a mellow look on.

"They're all after you."

"Who are they?"

"The one's messing with light."

* * *

"She's been kidnapped? Where is she?!" He was scared for once; he rarely got scared for he was usually the one always solemn and calm. Cloud didn't know where his little sister was, she was the last family he had. He'd be damned if he couldn't find her, his parents last wish was to take care of each other. They were more alike than one, they were both quiet and smart but he was always more of the protective one. His art was in sword fighting while hers was in drawing. How could someone so innocent be taken away?

"It's my entire fault; I should've stayed with her until she got to Tifa." Yuffie was injured badly. She had more injuries than her opponent did and when she finally got a good start at where to hit he fled. Yuffie felt guilty for taking her eyes off of her thinking she could get to Tifa safely in the middle of a war, she should've of been smarter for her actions that was bringing her down.

* * *

"If you come with me, I promise I'll protect you. The creatures will stop coming in your world and it'll be safe." He held his hand out towards her while a portal appeared behind him.

She brought her hand slowly into his intertwining both of their fingers. Something about him was alluring to her bringing out her trust into his hands that she carefully placed. Her grandmother always told her she was special but she thought it was her gift to draw, maybe she was wrong. She didn't think about leaving her friends and family right now just the thought of being with him in the present and saving her world.

"We might not remember each other or meet again, are you sure?"

"We'll meet again, I'm sure of it. You're someone hard to forget." Smiling softy she looked up at him. With that they both disappeared into the dark corridors.

_Tomorrow awaits both me and you because our story together has just begun._

* * *

Did you like the first chapter so far? I was slaving all week to finish writing this for various reasons i kept on getting kicked off the laptop. Was it too dramatic? Or did i make Namine a bit of a scaredy cat? How did you feel so far? It's kinda hard how to make Maleficient act because they always say these somewhat old english with riddles and cool lines in the game. I want to bombard you guys with questions because i kinda feel insecure about this chapter, maybe the grammer? Or maybe i could of done better.

I hope the first reviews i get would live up to the preview i had up. Is that being selfish?

Okay this one matters the most. Do you think i should keep the summary or change it? Because i had alot of trouble thinking for the summary.


	2. Do you remember?

**Hint: Look closely at each chapter tittle, it'll spell something out sooner or later. There's an example in here of what I mean :) **

**The prologue does not count.**

* * *

**D**o You Remember?

* * *

"Is their memories erased?"

"Yes, all was well. It's time to test the theory once more and undo our doings to stop this unfortunate fate." The last sentence was spoken slow and quietly.

"Report back to Xemnas for the questioning."

* * *

Naminé found herself sitting in a white room at a long table with a chair on each end. She noted how she doesn't remember herself being here or recollected what has happened. It was if something was pulling her memories away from her but not out of reach for her to try. When she was in situations like these she thought of the five questions that'll solve everything.

_Where am I? In a white room. _She thought examining everything from her view.

_How did I get here? Blue eyes… That's right… He brought me here to save my world. _His image would flash in her mind.

_Why am I here? I don't know. Nobody's here. _She was hoping he would run into her and tell her what's going on. But yet she didn't know his name and have forgotten to ask.

_When did I get here? Maybe I was asleep for a couple of hours. I couldn't sleep that long to pass a day. _Naminé was staring off in a daze at the vase of flowers and even that too was white. The most important question of all was about to be answered before the memories was out of reach.

_Who am I? It started with an N, right? Like ocean waves. Or was it a K? Like the vast sea. Something to do with French I'm positive. I know nothing about French though… What if it was Japanese? The waves… Na...? Naomi... Nava…Nam…Nami…Nami! That sounds something I would like to be called. But why did I think it was French then? Maybe there's more. N again, I'm sure of it, Namina…Naminu…Naminé… _It sounded a perfect fit when she tried it on her tongue. She could vaguely remember people calling her Naminé.

_What's my last name? **S**truggle… **T**ruth…**I**nseparable…**F**orever…**E**motions…? _These words kept on popping up in her head without even thinking much of it all giving her clues.

_Strife…Naminé Strife, I remember. My brother is Cloud; he'll save me where ever I am. And maybe he can take him to. I live in Radiant Garden. My parents died by black ants, there called Heartless. Nightmares that weren't suppose to exist. _

She successfully remembers everything and smiled to herself after 20 minutes of trying to figure it out. Her triumph was soon ended as three figures come in the room. One of the hoods were off and the one in the middle didn't stop staring at her when he got to the other side of the chair with both lackey on a side standing. His intense stare never ceased to stop and it frightened her, this guy was creepy, something ancient about him like a dinosaur she would compare him too.

"Tell me child, what is your name?" Hands folded neatly on the table he could only hope that it would have worked.

She didn't want to tell him her name. His first impression was when his eyes started to go bright even when his face was emotionless. Naminé stayed quiet hoping they would go away, anything was better then being here under his intense gazed.

"Kairi, do you remember everything?" _Kairi? That's not my name. _She didn't break his stare nor did she answer.

"Answer me Kairi." His voice was low laced with demands that expected to be answered now.

"I'm not Kairi." She narrowed her eyes suddenly feeling the courage to talk back something she would never do. She felt as if he shouldn't treat her like this, that wasn't the proper way it should be, it was feelings she did not have control of.

"You're lying, your name is Kairi. There is no mistake." This time the hooded person on his right spoke with confidence as if he knew everything about her.

"Stop calling me Kairi! My name is Naminé! Na-mi-né!" She didn't yell but spoke loud enough for them to know she was annoyed. If they were going to treat her like a child she was going to treat them like they were asinines. (A/N as of or being an arse)

"You're so disrespectful from what I remember. Are you sure this is Kairi?"

"_Shut up! Last time __**I**__ remember you were kissing up to my dad Even."_ Naminé didn't know what to say, at first she was mad but then it was if someone took over her and blurted it out. Her tone was in distaste but it was raised like her head up high and demanded respect.

"Zexion, Vexen, it seems you have failed me. It's quite clearly she remembers this life but alas do not worry this is not effort wasted there is progress we have made." He held up his hand as a sign for them to be silenced.

"Take her to her new room and bring me Number 13." This time the man on his left was smarter to know he had to use force to take her to her new room. He grabbed her elbow and hoisted her out of the chair trying to summon a path when she tried to squirm free. She bit down hard on his hand and ran to the other side of the room.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" She knew this new found of confidence wouldn't last long and wanted to use it the best she could. The man Vexen how ever was already gone bringing Number 13.

"Something's are better left unsaid." Xemnas said observing the way she acted, taking mental notes of how to act next time. He was surprised to see she could remember this life but not the past life, Zexion and Vexen has failed but his petty comments showed that she is in there and not yet fully awaken.

A dark portal appeared and out came the person called Number 13 with Vexen. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. It was just like she remembered. Spiky dirty blonde hair swept to the side, cerulean eyes that were held emotionless. He was different though, this person acted like a zombie. Even though he was different, she knew he was still the same person and right now the only person she would rather be with.

"It's you! You saved me, you brought me here. Don't you recognize me?" She looked up at him to see some sort of emotion but when she got within 5 feet radius she was held back by Zexion. She struggled and his grip tightened trying to drag her in the portal.

"Please, answer me!" Her voice had desperation in it; she wanted to know if this truly was him and more importantly if he would do anything about this. His eyes finally showed emotion but it wasn't something to be happy about.

"I don't remember you… Who are you?" Now she knew it was him but there was something different. No matter how much his appearance would change or personality the eyes never change. It was still those same cerulean eyes she learned to trust. It made her go numb to know he didn't remember making it the chance for Zexion to drag her away in the portal.

"_We might not remember each other or meet again, are you sure?" _His voice rang in her mind the last time he remembered her. She would make sure that he would remember her.

* * *

"Do you remember your true name?" Xemnas began interrogating again.

"It's Roxas." He didn't know what Xemnas was talking about and thought of it as a basic question.

"Think again."

"My true name…" He started to ponder about it picturing his self differently then his name different, not entirely but similar.

"Sora, his name is Sora."

"His? He looks a lot like you." Xemnas thought of why Roxas would think his true name is someone else.

"Tell me, who is she?" He felt like he knew the girl like the person he would picture in his mind. She knew him somehow and if she did then maybe she could tell him. He couldn't remember what he did the last couple of days. Like he was asleep longer then he should be, it was clear everybody knew something he didn't.

"Her name is Naminé." He decided this was getting interesting and decided to pay closer attention.

"Naminé…Why is she here?" He liked saying her name, it sounded so innocent and the way it rolled off his tongue was if he said it before.

"She is here like you, to remember her true self and the purpose of what we'll need to get back once was ours." Xemnas erased the memories he had with Naminé because it was not yet time to let him remember. Xemnas will control how this story goes and decided the way Naminé and Roxas will act will not be like the past to avoid this fate that was set.

"How does she know me?" He was getting infatuated with her already because she too was like him.

"What is she to you?" Instead he answered his question with a question itself.

"I don't know… Is she connected to me?" Feeling drawn to her was his first instinct but it wasn't something his mind would let him do.

"Come along, I'll show you to your new room." At that he left with the portal opened for Roxas to join. Xemnas was thinking he figured Roxas haven't awakened yet like Naminé had but then again she wasn't fully awakened. He had planned to let things for the both of them run along the way they wanted to but it wouldn't be for long when he would control things again. _All must be place back in pieces_, he thought.

_Do not fear. T__his is just the first chapter for there is so much more stored in for us._

_

* * *

_

_Hello my dear reviewers :) i don't think i actually have a pattern of when to update this like i post up oneshots. Since i picked the wrong time to make a story during the ending of the year with finals and semester just ended today, so one more to go til im free! I do however hope i can try and update this every week if possible, i do apologize if this is too short. There will be romance next chapter tho :)_

_LivingHerOwnFairytale:You have no idea what i would have done with out you T^T Thank you for mentioning my errors, i'm sure i scream out amateur at best haha. I'm more concerned on how to convery romance and thoughts of others while still trying to keep the suspense hehe. FF characters belong in kh always ;D Cloud is one of my favorites, i mean who doesn't like him? He and Namine share more similarities then Kairi and Axel, puhaha._

_Wrath Lover:Thank you! I do hope you enjoy this chapter despite it being short._

_Procrastination Fairy: I would say it's slightly AU. I'm sorry if i didn't make it clear enough but i haven't really revealed anything if they were nobodies or not and what my definition of a nobody is yet :) If you read the preview then i can say without spoiling it that it's later on in the story._

_idoenjoyanime: Sincerely sorry! When i write my microsoft would say "Consider revising" so i kept on paraphrasing it until it left me alone since i don't trust me grammars. Any particular parts i can try to clear you up on?_

_puzzlepirateking: I plan to keep on going :) you have no idea how much one review means to me. Thank you! I could never stop saying that haha._

_Hmm, i don't know how many chapters i want for this, i don't want it short and make it look like it was rushed but i don't want it too long where i start to get other ideas and it naggs me til i publish it. Any questions on confusion for 1-2 chapters? I will apolgoize for grammar and always will._


	3. Roomates: Can you d r a w?

_This chapter is dedicated to **LivingHerOwnFairytale, **i said i would make it up for you because i was so late on replying to your PM :) _

_I made sure to add fluff and a drop a good amount of hints for future chapters, so i hope you enjoy it :]_

_**Thank you for reviewing, reading, and support! Much love!**_

* * *

**R**oomates; Can you d r a w ?

* * *

She was left all alone again. She wasn't use to loneliness, back home someone was always with her, to play or watch over her. Here in her white room she doodled absent-mindedly thinking over what have happened after she left the house. Was it weird that they took her instead of someone else? She would have thought they would have taken Aerith or Tifa because they're as close to perfect as one could get. Naminé didn't know that she was drawing everybody she knew back home, her mind might not be on it but her body is creating the artwork detailing everybody to fit on a single sheet.

Even though all thoughts led back to him was there anything else to do in here? The door was locked and no matter how much she banged on it nobody would hear her. There is however one thing that interested her. On her right where she sat at the table was a wall, not just any wall but a glass wall. At first she thought it was a mirror but her reflection didn't show that well like the furniture did. She stood up and walked close to it, first knocking on it, and then running her fingers over it, and last brings her ear against the cold smooth glass. Nothing, she didn't hear anything like she hoped to do. After letting out a sigh she went back to her doodles, letting her thoughts go back to him so time could pass by.

* * *

He didn't like the dark corridors, it was freezing and he was glad that he got a coat. Following Xemnas was hard if it wasn't for his silver hair and not focusing either was taking harder to keep up. _Naminé_, he thought, he kept on saying her name because he was trying hard to remember her, when she spoke to him he couldn't detect a hidden lie anywhere meaning that she must of knew him. But why is that he can't remember her? It was what frustrates him and why does she always make him _feel_ when he hasn't done it since he got here?

Stepping out into the dark corridors he looked around to see another white room. He was amazed how no one has gone insane yet with all of this white. It was plain and boring in his opinion, the only colors he could detect was the box of _Crayola markers. _

"It's better to get acquainted then for me telling you." With that said he left Roxas searching around the room almost missing the person in front of him if it weren't for the jewel like blue eyes staring in space with one hand propped for her head to lay side ways and the other coloring absent-mindedly.

It was a small gasp that escaped his lips but he started to walk forward calling out her name loud enough to catch her attention, "Naminé." He stopped. She didn't hear him or she was still not on Earth. He took long strides coming towards her not noticing his own reflection appearing because of his black coat, it was inevitable that he crashed against the glass wall, head first and bottom down and along the way his hood fell off.

_What the…? It's a wall made of glass?_ He ran a hand through his hair and was relieved to see she was still daydreaming. He tapped on it, kicked it, and yelled her name.

_No answer must be soundproof. How do you get a girl who knows you somehow to notice you? _He thought, amused that he could compare this to high school, how do you get a girl you like somehow to notice you? It was too bad he was only 16 holding on to his old memories in the past to know.

She felt his presence even through the glass wall; she was daydreaming of course, but of what? She could imagine them dancing together under the starry night, saying those three words that were meant to be kept secretive, in a world that awaits both of them. He was noticeable wearing all black, the only contrast to this room even when it was the total opposite.

Lips parted slightly she tried to head for the glass without tripping on thin air. She stood in front of him, her height ending at his lips.

"Can you hear me?" His mouth moved but no sound came out. She shook her head and putted her hand next to her ear as a sign she couldn't. _Looks like Xemnas found a way to give me my answer without answering it._ He thought bitterly, she was here but she couldn't hear or touch him.

Thinking about the markers he quickly grabbed them and took out a black marker, he started to write on the glass wall but then he crossed it out and rewrote it backwards.

Can you write? Following what he was doing she took a blue marker and wrote backwards so he could read.

_Of course I can. _

I'm sorry how I acted back there.

_Its okay, you didn't know._

Did I know you?

_Maybe._ She didn't want to tell him of how they met; she wanted him to remember her.

Maybe? Will you please tell me? His eyes pleaded silently once they clashed.

_We would have met one way or another, we promised._ It was the truth but inside something stirred that made her think of it as something more, almost like _déjà vu _in some sort of connection.

When did we make a promise? He was finally getting straight answers and he was glad that he could look at in her the eye when asking questions instead of Xemnas.

_We made a pinky promise perhaps in another life._ There must be some explanation as to why things were rushed with both of them when they met. It wasn't like someone to trust a person in one day when war was rising and better yet she knew she was attracted to him. But _maybe_ they have met before in pasts time just couldn't remember as time forwards.

Pinky promise? What's that? He knew what a promise was but after losing something valued like memories he didn't know the meaning of it. You can never learn the true meaning if you never experienced it.

_It looks like this. _She held up both her pinkies and linked them together.

_My left pinky would be your pinky and the right would be me. _He tilted his head with child-like curiosity and held up his own pinky, she smiled encouragingly bringing her pinky right next to his almost linking it if it weren't for the glass wall.

I want to do that someday…It seems special. He didn't know why but he could trust her unconditionally and didn't doubt it like he would.

_It is. People who mean a lot to each other make special promises with each other. _She could faintly remember a secret promise between her and Cloud when they were little, if they were ever separated keep looking at the brightest star because somewhere, he would be looking at it too.

You said we did it before that means you must be special to me as I am to you, right? Roxas wanted to make sure, this was something he wanted to remember, and the little moments he would now make with Naminé because it made him feel something more in this world than just a human. He was a human with someone _special_ to him and he was _special_ to **her**.

_That's right. And maybe we can remake the promise so we both know._

Maybe not now but we will.

_You're right._

He was enjoying this written conversation between them. Learning and getting to know more from her made his lips twitch upwards. He liked how she could make him smile and most of all he liked it when she smile because it made him happy. They were both getting tired of standing and sat down to further continue their conversation.

_I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Naminé Strife._

Roxas Hikari but that's all I remember_. _

_Nothing at all? Not even your home?_

Nothing.

_I see._

Can you tell me what the others mean if the pinky means to promise?

She started to lift up each finger as she wrote showing it to him also, all except the middle finger.

_They all have meanings;_

_Thumb; Good job!_

_Index finger: You and me._

_Middle finger: Dislike._

_Engagement finger: Forever and always._

_Pinky: Promise me._

Naminé took a different marker each time she wrote the meaning making it seem colorful and match.

How can you remember that?

_It's something to think about._ She was using a purple marker this time taking a liking on the violet color against his now blue marker making it look like a pattern.

I'll try to remember it.

_Can you draw? :)_

It's just a bunch of shapes and lines isn't it?

_Yup._

I guess I could try. Roxas drew a circle with spiky hair with two dotted eyes and a thin like with the corners turning up slightly. It looked like a middle-school drawing with some sort of art in it something she found cute because he was trying new things.

_We'll work on it._ She giggled but he couldn't hear her only see the look of joy on her face. Naminé drew a circle next to his with hair on the right side to his view with a mouth that looked like a puppy or cat's mouth without the triangle nose. She wasn't using her true art skills instead she drew like he did.

How come yours look better than mine? He pouted wishing he could draw better like she did. His pout looked so adorable to her; if she could she would have hugged him and say 'aww', he was however not knowing the affect he had on her.

_I drew a lot when I was little. You could make your own world with just a pencil and piece of paper._

What would your world be like?

_**A world that bears no sadness**_. Naminé felt something stirring deep inside her conscious telling her this is what she wants. She couldn't help but agree with her conscious, sure she doesn't like the winter much or darkness but a world would be nothing if it were to lose something that's meant to be apart of it, everything must be balanced.

Maybe there is a world like that out there. We just have to find it.

_If we ever get separated, we can go there to look for each other. _

_**A world that bears no sadness awaits the two of us.**_

* * *

"It's such a pity to have life yet get stuck in the same pattern, unable to make your own outcome in life instead set on the cruel hands of Dark _and_ Light." Xemnas was writing down reports from his research, how to calculate this and a resolution too, repeating memories in _another _life to help him.

_The darkness kept him from her but it was her wish that started this fate for us until it came true or maybe, it wasn't the correct wish? It appears both Lightness and Darkness are fighting over their fate and it seemed to affect us all. Their hearts blended together of pure light was a threat to Darkness making it Light's job to protect them, and because the battle is not over this cruel fate will continue over and over. What is it that we must fix?_

_

* * *

_

The world question was inspired by a song by utada hikaru and idoenjoyanime :)

This was actually supposed to be updated already but FF was under maintence, so im sorry for the delay :) I was thinking, should i include Aqua,Ven, and Terra? If i add them i'm kinda scared of spoilers i might add in this story even if it's just a little because despite not playing the game i kinda know most of the secrets. If i add them it will either thrill you or confuse you depending how i use them that is. So i'll give you what my idea would be if you want me to add them or not, because nobody like spoilers even if a little, im not revealing anything but in a way its connected to BBS.

_IDEA: It all started with her. She fell for him, his eyes that held closed emotions that would only reveal it to her, the will power to protect what is dear, and most of all how their hearts are connected. And even so someone else was getting her attention, his happiness is always beaming and the light of his heart is stronger than anybody else she could think of. There might be a difference in not just statistics but her heart was attracted to the lightness of his. She feared the person she chose was getting to close to darkness slowly falling off of the edge and in the fear of misjudgment, panic, and love she asked for a restart. One was lost in darkness, the other in lightness, she didn't chose but she was scared to admit she was falling for lightness._

Now im not making it a serious dramatic love triangle where she can't chose because i really don't like them and im a TEQUA fan, and im not really gonna explain the whole thing anyways because im more focused on RxN and SxK. So please review! I love feedback :D

**Wrath Lover: I thought i was rushing a bit, but you reassure me :]**

**LivingHerOwnFairytale: The only thing i'll build up is their relationship because i couldn't imagine falling for someone you jet met and who knows, he might be competely bad influence haha. Im just wondering for the chapters because the chapter titles has to do with it and with the epliglogue hehe.**

**idoenjoyanime:Did you punch her hard? I want to clear some things up but not all of my secrets to keep the mysterious going on haha. I hoped you like this one my friend, I was talking to you on msn while writing this, funny isn't it?**


	4. Another Hero

**So sorry for long update! Hope you enjoy the long chapter. **

**Dislcaim: i don't own four lines between the last scene.**

**

* * *

****A**nother Hero

* * *

"_I want to go to that place." _

**Is that the place you truly wish to be?**

"_Yes." _

**Do you know the consequences?**

"_No consequence is worse than this. Take me there."_

Naminé woke up feeling melancholy unable to comprehend where this feeling came from. She didn't have any dreams nor was it like any normal sleep either, it felt like sleeping through warm light but the feeling was so sad so – surreal.

"No consequence is worse than this…" _What does that mean?_ Naminé thought. The voice itself was spirit broken and heavily sad. She's been living here for 5 days, she counted. The closet was full of white dresses and the bathroom was fairly big, she figured taking a long bubble bath would clear her mind.

Naminé went into the white floor tiled bathroom feeling the white rugs under her feet; she turned on the hot water and dropped a scented bomb in there creating lots of foam and bubbles. While waiting for it to dissolve and fill up the bathtub she brushed her teeth looking in the mirror to see how distant her eyes look. Spitting out her toothpaste she rinsed her mouth and took off her dress settling in the bathtub watching it almost fill up. Seeing it filled up she turned the faucet off and leaned back closing her eyes in content feeling the hot water make steam and sooth her skin.

"What consequence?" Maybe it was just after all a dream; she had to consider though why a dream would be that sad that she could still feel it? She shook her head getting half of her hair wet. She wouldn't dwell on it; she had better things to worry about like if she'll ever get out of here. The bubbles surrounded all over her emitting a soft scent of vanilla mixed with lavender even some bubbles able to float in the air around her, the bubbles in the water looked like clouds drifting on the clear water like sky and the bubbles floating were like stars – all representing different worlds out there.

"Roxas…Why are you so mysterious?" Bringing her knees close to her chest she rested her head on top of it, thinking of all the memories they have made in 5 days.

_Were you always here?_

No, I was brought here.

_By who?_

Xemnas.

_The scary one?_

Yeah, him. What about you?

_A friend brought me here._

Why would your friend do that?

_Because my home world is in danger. _

**DRAW WITH ME**

Naminé. Naminé. I think I know what I want my world to be. His eyes were playful and he was like a child wanting Final Fantasy.

_Like what?_

It has to have a great view maybe an island? The air would always smell like ocean water and the town would be friendly, it would be nice to take a nap on the beach. I want to be able to spend time with friends there.

_Are you talking about Destiny Islands? _

Destiny Islands? It sounds familiar, maybe I have.

_I would like to see it too. Maybe we could go see it together. _

Then we'll both go! It'll be fun. He smiled a genuine at her as if there wasn't a glass wall between them.

**DRAW WITH ME**

_What can you remember? _

Well I did go to school back in my home world.

_What grade did you stop?_

I was in sophomore year when I was 15.

_I was on summer vacation before this._

It was at the end of my summer vacation I was brought here.

**DRAW WITH ME**

I remember my home world.

_That's wonderful, what's it called?_

It was that world I was describing, Destiny Islands. It reminded me so much of it I remembered.

_Destiny Islands…Now I really want to visit it!_

She knew only so little about him that he was willing to tell. He was fascinating her, how he writes and how he feels, it reminded her of Cloud a little but at times he would show her a new side of him surprising her. She really wanted to hear his voice again; would it be deep and husky like Cloud? Or smooth like Leon's? There was so many ways a voice could portray, so many emotions she didn't discover yet that lay beyond the glass wall. If they were ever to meet without the glass wall, what would happen? Would she fall into his arms because she could feel him? It was all very confusing to think what could happen if she had feelings for him – which she's not sure of because she never experienced any of it before. Crushes came to her every now and then but it never took a step farther than a crush, not with him it wasn't.

Opening her eyes she started to scrub her body with a sponge mindlessly wondering what she and Roxas would write about today, the glass wall took up an entire wall that allowed them to see both of there rooms completely, mirroring each other if it weren't for the residence in each room. After she was done Naminé took a big breathe of air and dived under water combing her hair feeling it soft with no tangles and went back up to take air inside her lungs. Naminé stood up and left the bathtub draining it then wrapping herself around a fluffy white towel. Fog covered up the full body length mirror making her image blurry, Naminé taking the opportunity to draw and write on it before the fog would disappear with her finger.

_Roxas. Roxas. _Naminé wrote his name on the mirror around his chibi picture and right next to him she drew herself writing her own name on it too, in the middle was a big long slash.

"The worst consequence to me is being all alone no matter where you are." She was grateful to know Roxas at least; he was kind and willing to be her friend. It would take time to know each other but it wasn't like they were going any where soon, they had day and night only to enjoy each others companies until something happens. It was all it mattered to Naminé – to know she wasn't alone here.

Putting on her clothes effortlessly she trudged out of the bathroom with hair wet and sat in front of the glass wall, markers already beside her from last time. She would wait for Roxas to come out of his bathroom and they would eat breakfast together by bringing their food close to the glass, eating and writing at the same time. They were both humans and needed food to survive which made it a problem since they both couldn't leave the room so each meal a Nobody would arrive carrying in food and almost everything they need to survive in there was brought by them.

_Good morning Roxas. :)_

Good morning to you too Naminé. How do we ever know if its morning or day if all we see is the moon shaped heart? Roxas raised one eyebrow at her going along with her morning routine. If you were to sit in front of the mirror like both of them and look on your right there would be a glass window that stretches across the wall stopping five feet away from the mirror and their bed.

_I like to think its morning whenever we wake up! _She smiled optimistically knowing time does not transcend here.

If you think its morning, then it'll be morning. He shyly smiled back a small one. Roxas liked how even in the whitest room in the loneliest world you could still think of it as normal, even if it takes convincing yourself, Naminé made time pass by with joy.

_Thank you. _Her cheeks tinted rose-like to know he was going along with her and enjoying it, she was glad you couldn't stutter when you write.

I'm glad to.

_Can I ask you a question? _

What's bothering you?

_What is the worse consequence to you? _She wanted to know his opinion on it, to know his strength and weaknesses. It took him a minute to think after sitting criss-cross while tapping his marker on the floor until finally the marker met with glass.

Losing your heart. You wouldn't feel at all only remembering how, knowing you lost your heart too – it makes your life meaningless without it, living on without a purpose.

_That sounds so very sad. I can't imagine anyone without a heart. _

It's just something that came to me looking at everybody here that seems lifeless except you. I was acting like a zombie after I came back from my first mission and I didn't know why until I met you. He held her gaze looking deep into her sapphire eyes so light that sapphire couldn't describe the color; it was the shade of clear ocean waves that you could see everything.

_Maybe all they feel is malice._

There are a few that isn't like that here, we don't associate much though because we didn't have the time.

_I miss Cloud. _He noticed how she changed the subject to something personal and her eyes were downcast. _Maybe he was her boyfriend_ Roxas thought aware of his own chest tightening slightly _No; Cloud could be a dog, or anyone. _He was hoping Cloud was a dog or a pet of some kind that she was attached to.

Is Cloud your pet? Roxas couldn't help it; he didn't like this feeling he was having even if it was slightly.

_No silly_ Naminé giggled at the random question. _he's my big brother. _

Sorry if I offended you.

_Not at all, you made me laugh. _He suddenly felt happier knowing she was laughing and her eyes weren't downcast.

_I hope he's not too worried about me. _

Where ever he is, he'll be fine.

_I wonder what he's doing… _

* * *

He threw his fist down on the table hard enough to make a dent. Around him was his girlfriend and close friends, it's been five days since he last saw her, his last moment with her. The memory still fresh in his mind of their last moment together.

**5 day's ago**

_"Naminé I got an emergency call from the Restoration Committee, Aerith's coming over to watch you." He looked down softly at her watching as she fixes the old book left on Merlin's desk. _

_"When will you be back?" Identical eye colors met when she looked up._

_"I don't know, hopefully soon." Cloud started to get ready, taking his sword out and putting on his gloves. _

_"What's the emergency call?" She tilted her head innocently wanting to be apart of his business. _

_He glanced at her, "Don't worry about it, I'll deal with it." He headed towards the door. _

_"Wait!" Naminé set her artwork down and ran towards him. She went on her tippy-toes to peck his cheek since he was very tall compared to her. _

_"Have a safe trip, just in case." A lovingly smile was set on her lips that siblings would do. Aerith came in through the door with an extra key Naminé gave to her. Cloud in his own way of being affectionate just patted her head softly and gave Aerith a peck like Naminé did. _

_"Don't leave the house it might be dangerous." With that said he left leaving two of the most precious people in his life home. _

"I'm going to look for her." He stood up and started to leave only to be held back when he felt soft hands wrap around his.

"Where are you going to look for her?" Aerith asked with concern reflecting in her eyes.

"Every world made starting with Disney."

"Why start on Disney?" Merlin the old wizard asked.

"It's her favorite world." Cloud responded distantly.

"You can't go alone; there are a lot of worlds." Leon said wanting to help his friend.

"Yeah! We'll all go with you and help! She's like our little sister too y'know?" Yuffie said with determination.

"Someone has to stay and protect the world, let me go by myself." Telling them all the reasons why they couldn't come.

"Then I'll go with you."

"They'll need you, you're the strongest."

"My magic will help, let me accompany you."

"I'm confident in my own skills."

"PLEASE LET ME COME! It's my fault anyways, so let me come!" Yuffie pleaded grabbing his other arm.

"I prefer working alone." He can't really say it was her fault, it could have been anyone's that was watching Naminé like Aerith or Tifa was.

"You're not going to try and stop him Aerith?" Tifa asked calmly.

"I would only be getting in his way; it would be harder for Cloud to protect me as well as himself." Aerith was his favorite person in the room right now; she understood him and knew it was something personal Cloud would want to deal himself, one of the many reasons why he loves her.

"Thank you." Cloud spoke quietly.

"Let me set you up with a Gummi ship." Cid said not bothering whether Cloud protested or not he went to go get it ready.

"You don't want me there when you go away again?" Aerith was referring to the time he had left to join SOLDIER.

"I just -- " He hesitated. "Listen, even if I go far away, I'll come back." Cloud tried reassuring her.

"Do you mean it?" Cloud didn't meet her gaze.

"See? You don't look so sure." She leaned into his face to look at uncertainty.

"Okay, I understand. Go – find Naminé. Once you found her I'm sure it'll lead you back here. Right?" There are a lot of worlds out there and Naminé could be on any one of them, it could take years.

"Okay." He didn't know what else to say except 'okay', he was hoping it wouldn't take long too considering something _is_ wrong with the worlds.

"We'll all stay here and cheer for you!" Yuffie said butting in the moment

"It's settled, you'll leave tomorrow." Cid announced.

"Best of luck." Leon said to his old friend.

* * *

**This is the fate you chose. Do you want to turn back? **

"_No." _

_

* * *

_

**A/N **I took forever now did i? i am VERY SORRY. It was a good time i updated today because im switching my internet tomorrow and i don't know when i'll get it back, so sorry again :[. Im still thinking about the whole Aqua/Terra/Ven idea (referr last chapter), should i add them in or not? Your choice.

**I am also sorry if there are any grammar errors, my friend called me up and wanted me over her house so i didn't read it through but i will later on.**

Hmmm, i hope i didn't lose my reviewers ]:

**Handwritten: You know im actually kinda surprised you review well because your a REALLY good author and im still a amateur. 'Draw With Me' got this whole plot thinking in my head and so it just went on until i decided to write it, i do plan on giving credits becuase it helped me out on the preview. 'Cherish' didn't inspire me it was was actually a song called 'Uso Mitai Na I Love You' by Utada Hikaru :) Well im just thinking if i was in Roxas position i would much rather prefer a friendship with Namine than any other organazation members, i'm still thinking if i should include Axel. **

**LivingHerOwnFairyTale: Awe! No payments are needed because you know i take the longest time to update or reply! Im really working on grammar and detailing because its my weak point. I was just looking at my hands and then it just hitted me with an idea haha. Ahh when i was in elementary my teacher would tell us to do it with our names, and your very close to it you could probly figure it out! Im proud to have a good reviewr and support like you, thank you my friend. **

**Wrath Lover: I wanted to add some of Namines creativity in it so why not use markers? I am sorry that i could not post it soon liek you wanted me too, alot of problems came up besides school. **

**idoenjoyanime: Did you leave a bruise? your welcome haha. Think of like an entire wall made of glass, there room i was thinking of was a mixture of where Namines room was in Castle Oblivion they show in the KH2 intro, the White room, and Roxas room. **


	5. World within a Dream

**After I finish school on Monday i'm soley dedicating my time on finishing this story and hopefully start a new one :]**

* * *

**W**orld within a _D r e a m_

* * *

"He's not here…" Naminé said to herself. She was sitting Indian style next to the glass with her breakfast half eaten next to her. It's been an hour she waited for him since she got up and to her dismay he went somewhere. Roxas is one of them and since he's apart of them then he has the right to leave this room except it was lonely without his presence to make time go by.

_Where did you go? _Every time she woke up she would read 'Good Morning' from Roxas on the wall always in a different color every time since he wakes up earlier than her.

Naminé sighed wanting nothing else but to find something to do. _Maybe some drawing will pass time, _she thought scrambling to her feet planning the whole day to draw her experiences here.

* * *

He was at the meeting room with tall chairs ranging in different heights around him making a circle. It was silent as Xemnas was giving off orders to the members of the Organization XIII.

"Zexion give me analysis at the worlds."

"Xaldin go to the Beast's Castle."

"Demyx do recon at Atlantica."

"Axel go check Radiant Garden and inform me about it."

"Larxene you have the opportunity to teach our new member Roxas further understandings of magic."

"The rest continue your previous actions, you may all go." Xemnas stated firmly watching as every one of them disappear.

* * *

"Hey newbie come here!" Larxene smirked, she didn't want to teach him but it was fun to torment the newbie if it meant teaching him. They were at Olympus Coliseum practicing magic since he couldn't summon his weapons yet. Roxas disregarded her attitude and obeyed anyway wanting nothing more then to acquire new skills.

"Lightning!" Instantly a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky hitting Roxas on the spot catching him off guard. He grunted in pain and fell to his knees, eyeing her questioning her motives.

"Why did you do that?" Roxas got up this time more alert ready to take her on if needed.

"To show you how strong my lightning can be if you do it wrong." She giggled childishly mocking him using her hands to be more dramatic.

"This is such an awful mission. Demyx should have done it since he does nothing anyways." Not bothering to show any kindness towards him she kept on complaining and insulting.

"If it weren't for that oversized key that you can't even summon I wouldn't know why you're here – oh wait I know! Because it's your fault were in this situation." She rolled her eyes not liking Roxas at all.

"…." He looked away. A heartless summoned on time to get the lesson started.

"Perfect here's a heartless. Kill it."

"How am I supposed to do that?" He still knew nothing about magic except Reflect.

"Imagine Fire and focus all your energy into your hand. Lock and shoot." Larxene stated making it look like it was the most obvious thing to do.

"Fire!" It was his first attempt and he was able to succeed on hitting the target but not killing it.

"Lightning!" She struck Roxas without hesitating having a malicious smirk plastered to her face.

"You poor thing your so weak. Oh, this is so much fun." He was being taunted not liking how this is turning out.

Roxas not only took a little more time to kill it but he was struck in doing so for being 'weak' making him frustrated with this more. Each time he destroyed one more came and each time he tried killing them he was struck by the annoying Larxene.

"Let me concentrate!" He half shouted trying to dodge not only their attacks but lightning as well.

"All right, have it your way, then." It was a sly smirk that was meant no good for Roxas.

"Just kidding! Lightning!" Her trademark laughter was in the air at seeing Roxas annoyed and in pain.

"Enough!" He had enough of this, the heartless, the taunting, the striking, and her fake laughter that irritated him to ends. Every person in the organization had a certain element or specialty like how lightning answer Larxene's calls then its only certain he has an element too.

"Water!" Roxas of course didn't know his element and started shouting every element he knew until something big unleashes inside him came out.

"Lightning!" That was the first mistake he made, it didn't affect Larxene at all and kept on missing the targets.

"You're getting on my nerves!" Out of nowhere Larxene teleported quick at lightning speed killing heartless and harming Roxas in the process.

"Impressed? It's called teleport rush. Don't try and tame lightning next time." She was getting Roxas to feel inferior liking to see people's own demise.

"LIGHT!" He was suddenly covered in light and everything around him transferring him into another world.

* * *

**Station of Serenity**.

He was falling that was all he knew, falling and floating at the same time into an ocean where he could breathe until he landed on some platform made of glass and pillars. The ocean floor fluttered into doves soaring upwards until they reached the sky.

_Where am I? _Roxas thought, he looked around trying to get a clue where he is, he landed on stain-glassed pillars filled with different shades of colors and unfamiliar pictures were on it except for one he knew by heart. There lye 3 weapons: a rod, a shield, and a sword. Without hesitating he took the sword instantly turning into yellowish light making an oversized key, even through all of this Naminé came to his mind. Nobodies started to appear not giving him any option except fight back and move on to another door consisting of different stations of dark blue, green, and red connected by floating stairs all having the same unfamiliar faces except one who's in deep sleep.

**Station of Calling. **

He did nothing but kill Nobodies until they were gone with his newly acquired Keyblade that was so famously mentioned in the Organization. It was silver having blade outlined the form of a crown where the hilt was gold and the rain-guard blue with an extended keychain having a mouse head shape at the end of the keychain. He had a feeling it wasn't truly his though, more of borrowing it from someone or somewhere.

The farther he went up the stations that raised from the deep depth of the ocean the more Nobodies he encountered gaining skills and tricks on the way. It wasn't long before he reached the same picture with the shade of mostly blue except lighter.

**Station of Awakening. **

It was an apparition of him in his Black Coat even with the hood up they were the same height looking at each other in the eye; the only difference was when his apparition changed getting bigger mending into _Twilight Thorn_. The huge Nobody was clad in white armor bearing the Nobody symbol on its chest with many more features making it look a tough opponent. He seen something similar to this once, in a world where the creatures were heartless through different eyes, except replaying the same scene he saw before into his own actions changing the possibilities. With that many thoughts running through him with the Keyblade he borrowed, he ran into a battle of blur only remembering throwing the Keyblade at the empty heart of the Nobody.

Twilight Thorn fell on its knees disappearing in darkness that covered the whole station including Roxas where he tried walking only sinking further calling out for help, only his hand was visible now wanting to grab on to someone, something, and anything to save him. His call was answered when he felt a warm soft hand grasp onto his making everything lighter that he could see her: angelic-appearance, warm smile, sun-kissed hair, and her touch that felt like the darkness in him disappeared. It was Naminé he would know by a heartbeat that saved him and if he didn't knew Naminé well by now he couldn't tell the difference in the eyes which he took notice, the color of starry night.

* * *

Just like that he was back at the scene where Larxene was pissed and the heartless were still coming. He woken up from the world that seemed that he dive into the heart of his own that took less then a couple of minutes to go through all the fighting and end up back where he was, in Olympus Coliseum except he knew it wasn't just a illusion. In his hand was the Keyblade he had and with it he did many combos on the heartless using magic every now and then to show his swordsmanship also acquired through those couple minutes. Panting slightly he looked at Larxene waiting and looking at her asking if they could RTC now, the sun was setting and he was tired from excessive training for who knows how long in both worlds.

"Congratulations – you finally summoned the Keyblade! All you needed was force but the Organization kept on babying you if you ask me. Worst. Mission. Ever. " She spat out the words with sarcasm and hatred already leaving Roxas behind entering the dark corridors a few moments later.

Entering his room quietly he automatically looked to his right seeing Naminé fast asleep under the covers through drawings written on the glass wall. He went up to the glass wall to get a better look at Naminé, smiling softly at seeing her sleeping soundlessly lost in dreams. After the mission he tried summoning the Keyblade again only to find he was not able to do so however he was faster and more swift then he was before, able to manipulate light but not to it's true extent yet after just discovering it today. He looked at the clear surface of the glass to find words left by Naminé probably in the morning when she knew he was gone. Scanning it over the glass he quickly made a reply and left to bed welcoming sleep with open arms.

_Where did you go?_

A world within a dream.

* * *

**I know it may seem short but I actually had to do alot of backround research of some things I wasn't sure of and others I wanted to include into my story so I had to make sure it was accurate and I couldn't decide which keyblade to give Roxas for multiple reasons because it does effect future chapters. I'm starting to get this really irritating need to write a highschool fic but I don't want to atleast until im almost done with this story. **

**So how did you like Larxene? I defeated all the current KH tittles but her personality was kinda hard to imitate so i had to rewatch some scenes in 358/2 and Recom, thats where I got her attacks from and also if your confused about the Stations it's where Sora and Roxas is during the begining of the games when they defeat the heartless/nobody boss. **

**Im excited because I already know what i'm gonna write for the next chapter and you'll be meeting the backround main players of the story! **

_FlightFoot: Hope I don't dissapoint you!_

_storycreater: I did mentioned it once that he went on missions during the preview but I didn't know the right time to decide to make him go away for missions, thank you for reminding me it gave me something to write that on coincidence had something to do with the chapter tittle. I wanted the Nobodies to be like servants to them because it sounded cute and I had to figure out a way to get Namine her needs wthout leaving the room. _

_Wrath Lover: I found it kind of funny too, it was like a break from all the tension and see how Cloud is doing because in a way I kinda made him like Sora wanting to find his important person. _

_LivingHerOwnFairytale: Everytime I write a chapter I end up researching my facts to make sure the endings and everything fits and makes sense so you could say I get side-tracked alot. Your words touch me T^T! I didn't know I was writing mystery until some of my reviewers talked about being mystery and all. Im trying to see and remember what I planned for Roxas myself... I have but I lost it during finals. I'm a sucker for family moments like that haha, thank you as always my reviewer!_

_IDoEnjoyAnime: I see you changed your penname slightly, it makes you seem more professional. 9 is still alot! Good luck(if your still taking it now) Awh I like to think of them as hostages instead of prisoners well Roxas is apart of the org. so I couldn't count him. It's not that big as I would like to portray it, or try. Well in my mind it isn't, just very hard solid glass thats very long. Cloud stunned me a couple of times to see how to act as him which was hard._

Should I change it from Drama to Mystery in the genre's?


	6. D r a w my Future

_**SPOILER! SPOILER! **_This chapter contains spoilers to **Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep.**

* * *

**D R A W **my _Future_

* * *

_**? ? ? YEARS AGO**_

"_King Mickey do you sense her heart too?" She asked looking down at the innocent girl holding multiple colorful flowers. _

"_Yes I do Aqua. It was why she was being chased." King Mickey replied._

"_Thank you for helping me." The little red head smiled sincerely at her handing her the flowers she picked before being chased by creatures. _

"_Your heart, it's pure, strengthen your heart and nothing will harm you, I promise." Aqua crouched down to her level meeting her in the eye to see the color of starry night filled with curiosity and warmth. She held out her hand and placed it gently on the little girl's necklace emitting a soft light sinking into the pendant. _

"_I placed magic on your necklace; it will guide you through the darkness if you're ever in trouble. " _

_The redhead tilted her head to the side, "My name is Kairi, and it's nice to meet you." _

"_It's nice to meet you too Kairi, I'm Aqua." Kairi appearance was a happy care-free girl; she wore a sun dress that was light and simply cute, at the end it was a wavy cut with lavender X's decorated over a longer dress being pink with a white stripe at the bottom. _

"_Kairi, there you are. Come along it's time we go inside." She was an elderly lady who resided in Radiant Garden having a close relationship with Kairi. Kairi waved good-bye and took the hand of said elder walking side-by-side with Aqua watching as they leave. _

"_Grandma, will you please tell me the story of light again?" She asked with excitement in her tone knowing her Grandma usually tells her at night time. _

"_I already told you last night." She chuckled lightly at her grand-daughter._

"_It's my favorite fairytale will you please tell me it again?" Kairi persuaded wanting to know the story again to be able to know it by heart. _

"_Alright child, listen here as I tell the story and remember it so you can tell your next generations." Kairi listened intently with a cheesy grin of victory to be able to hear it again. _

"_Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. _

_Everyone loved the light. _

_Then people began to fight over it. _

_They wanted the light for themselves. _

_And darkness was born in their hearts. _

_The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. _

_It covered everything, and the world disappeared. _

_But small fragments of the light survived... in the hearts of children. _

_With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. _

_It's the world we live in now. _

_But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. _

_That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. _

_But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. _

_And the true light will return. _

_So, listen, child. _

_Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be light to guide you. _

_Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. _

_Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away. _

_Do you understand, Kairi?" She looked down at her not having a big height difference in both of them; Kairi nodded knowing there is something to protect them from darkness. _

_In the background not known to both of them Aqua did too listen to the story of light believe the Grandma's words to be true. _

_She looked up to the sky and said to herself, "Those two little boys bond is identical to yours and Ventus. Was it right to pick him Terra while I wanted his best friend? I hope he doesn't fall into the darkness for both my best friend and yours, Sora. In the end, it was an accident, I don't think it was a coincidence, you are my successor Kairi." _

_**1 Y E A R Later**_

_Kairi was in the castle's gardens picking flowers now 5 years-old and as she picked up the flower one-by-one she sensed something, deep in her heart making her gaze up into the sky. It was like something was going to happen today making it feel eerie around her even though it was the same as any other day. Radiant Garden was a capital of light throughout the worlds with the beautiful Hollow Bastion castle towering over Radiant garden with the respectful king, Ansem the Wise. _

_At the advantage of living in the castle she could see the whole town of Radian Garden and what she saw was the start of darkness – millions of heartless were heading towards the town being lead by a women, not just any women but a sickly green skinned women with a crow on her shoulder laughing manically. It was like watching her world be swallowed up into darkness surrounding Hollow Bastion slowly. _

"_You must get out of here." The apprentice, Xehanort said with his hands behind his back hunched over. _

"_What's going on?" She looked up to the adult hoping he would know the answers. _

"_Good-bye Princess Kairi." He smiled slyly and opened a dark path pushing her in to get her out of this world. _

_Radiant Garden was shrouded by darkness scattering everyone across the universe – some of which ended up in Traverse Town. The youngest resident of Radiant Garden, Kairi was however a different story. She was falling through darkness with her pendant shining brightly like an alarm, in which the pendant completely covered her with light guiding her somewhere else deeper in the universe. _

_**Breaking L I G H T**_

_On Destiny Island's coast a boy about the age of 5 was on the beach at night time watching the meteor shower falling down from the heavens above, he was behind the island watching it alone since it was too noisy to watch it with the town in front of the island. He had bright cerulean eyes that caught onto a particular meteor that was shining a bright white light instead of icy blue like the rest of the meteors. Whatever it was it was landing towards the island in the shallow water, he was sitting on a bent Papou tree never leaving sight of it, as it came closer he started to see the outlines of a human – a girl to be exact with her eyes closed. He ran to the latter and climbed down into the water moving through the small waves watching as she get closer to the shore hoping to break her fall before she got hurt. He ran to a spot in the shallow water where he thought she would fall and opened his arms wide to catch her, she landed directly in his arms on his chest making both of them fall down in the water when he wrapped his warms around her. _

"_She's still asleep." He said holding both of them up from the water making it easy since she was smaller than him, he carried her on his back to the sand shore laying her down gently, the pendant stopped shining after he broke her fall. He examined her carefully; short red hair, pale complexion, summer dress, and finally her eyes which fluttered open to see the meteor shower still going on in her clear starry like eyes mirroring the night sky. _

"_Who are you? Where did you come from?" He asked immediately. It isn't natural to see a falling girl come from the sky and someone who looked no younger than he does. _

"_I don't remember." She frowned, it was at this time the people from the front of the island followed the bright light thinking it was a star found the little redhead not a native of Destiny Island. She was taken away before she could talk to the boy who saved her to be given a home. _

_Both best friends was in a cove behind a waterfall no one yet discovered deemed it their 'Secret Place' with mostly bare walls of stone yet to be drawn on. There they discovered a large wooden door at the back of the cave with no doorknob making it impossible for them to see the other side. _

"_Say Riku." The brunette spiked boy said talking to his best friend while drawing on the cave's wall with a rock. _

"_What Sora?" Riku said drawing beside him stopping to listen to his words._

"_Did you hear the new girl at mayor's house?" Sora asked making a tic-tac-toe setup. _

"_The mayor adopted her, I've heard. They said she just appeared off the coast during the meteor shower." _

**Present Time**

"Let's go back some steps now and recall what we remember." Xemnas stated to the following members that was there in the conspiracy; Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion.

"Have you ever heard of the story of light? If not let me tell you," Xemnas began,

"Long ago, the world was united and filled with warm light.

People loved the light, and eventually began fighting over it.

Then, Darkness found its way into people's hearts.

Darkness consumed the hearts and light of the people,

and in a flash it spread...

The world disappeared into the darkness.

But a glimmer of light remained in the hearts of children...

Children gathered their glimmers of light and recreated the worlds.

The recreated world, however, was no longer united...

It was divided into several smaller worlds.

Because the true light was still hidden deep within the darkness..." It was nostalgia in the air as they all recall what the true story means and how they are apart of it.

"I remember I sent a special girl to test my theory that a Princess of Heart is connected to the Keyblade Bearer which possess the keyblade to hope we can prevent the Keyblade master from sealing off a world's door to the heart, I sent her to the ocean of other worlds." The others lay in silence thinking and basking in the new found knowledge their master has share with them.

* * *

**So I decided to use BBS chars in there but not in the whole love trainle way, I thought of something different! I am sorry for leaking out some spoilers but I couldn't help it as I noticed how well I can use it and connect it to my story. Again, alot of researching was done before and during writing. I'm thinking should I include Axel in there, I mean like he's there but should I make him communicate with the main characters or just keep him in the backround? I haven't use half of the organization yet, there just there just because. **

**I know it's been awhile since I updated but hey, one of my favorite authors started updating her stories and making a new one, her name is FlowerLady-Aerith. If you have time read her stories, their amazing :). Aside from reading I started playing a game to pass summer by called MapleStory, ever heard of it? And if you do and play it, maybe we could add each other? **

_If you haven't noticed this chapter was about the past of my other favorite couple, Sora and Kairi!_

_Drop a review if you hate me for spoiling or thoughts on it! _

ppk: By any chance are you puzzle pirate king? If so I haven't heard from you in awhile, how are you?

Flightfoot: I intend to explain out all the secrets i have before the story ends :)! Well it'll take sometime for them to fall in love but then again theres a secret i've been hiding how they'll fall in love and why!

Wrath lover: Ahh i didn't want the chapter to be all talks this time so i decided to put some action and explain how he gets a keyblade and prove Larxene wrong hehe.

LivingHerOwnFairytale: Take as long as you like, I have all summer. I go on a bunch of websites looking at every info i can at kingdom hearts and when i look at chars and how they intetwine and stuff i get very confused myself but im amazed how almost everything is connected in kh. I don't own a DS so i jacked my neihbors DS and played 358/2 constantly until i beated it, i couldn't use it to help me since i had to return it. The highschool fic, some ideas are coming and going along to me but i haven't planned if i should write one. Thanks for the advice and compliments!

IDoEnjoyAnime: Its okay, all is forgiven, be late as much as you want. I just love to show how powerful Roxas can be with light when hes angered :3

Innocence and Instinct: Your my new reviewer. It's nice to meet you, i'm glad you're enjoying it so far!


End file.
